Vaikne
Vaikne is a human-like Android, '''with technology and features based off of a Terran animal, the Fox. She is capable of emotion and complete self-awareness. She was tasked with the role of being recon and field operations for a small band of Cymerian forces, affectionately named the '''B-Team. Personality & Character Vaikne is extremely irritable and seems perpetually angry or serious about something, with either a stern or apathetic expression on her face at all times. Getting her to smile or act happy is very difficult. She is also easily spooked and easy to set into a panic if she is out in the field, but when she's giving out information from a base of operations, she is cool and collected. She strives to learn about who she is and where she comes from, and joined with Cymeria in the hopes they can assist her. Post-rebuild, her demeanor has noticeably changed to be less serious, slightly annoying, and generally more positive. For some reason, she has a heavy Scottish accent, resorting to copious usage of Scottish slang when in a negative mood. Skills & Abilities Being a recon-oriented android, she has extreme directional hearing and sonar capabilities, almost perfect night vision, and the ability to sneak around, concealing her energy signature, having an anti-radar paint coating, and silencing her footsteps. She also has a knack for hacking, either using her universal data port on her tail to forcefully hijack machines, or hacking in the traditional mashing-the-keyboard manner. Her communications extends far beyond the usual range of even Cymerian ground troops' comms, and can crack most communication encryption codes to tap in on comms conversations from a grand distance. She previously also has the hidden ability to utilize nanobots inside of her to transform between forms when under immense stress. (See Technology (Pre-Rebuild)) Post-rebuild, her recon abilities have stayed more or less the same, but now with the added advantages of heightened combat abilities, optic camouflage, a smokescreen generator, a radar dish interchangeable with the back-mounted turret, and other agility oriented skills attributed to a quadruped body. History Pre-Cymeria Absolutely nothing is known currently about Vaikne before she was found by Cymerian forces. Awake Vaikne was found inside of a shipping container, offline and minorly damaged. [[Veritas Veltescore|'Veritas']] plugged a loose cable back in in her back and re-activated her, unfortunately with no memories of her past or anything about herself aside from her RECON designation. After she was rescued, she assigned herself to recon and field operation activities wherever she was capable, before being stationed in a more semi-permanent place at the Black Mesa Sigma hub in Index Alpha's Terra. Upon being found she also had an odd, egg-shaped device attached to her hip, though nothing could be done with it due to it apparently being completely fried. Kidnapping Several weeks into being stationed at the Black Mesa Sigma hub, a [[Keterbuster|'Keterbuster']] made a surprise attack on the facility, targeting Vaikne specifically, kidnapping her by placing her into its own empty cockpit and escaping, leaving significant damage to the facility. It's theorized that she was kidnapped to be reverse-engineered for her advanced nanobot technology. Currently she is thought to be held on Europa. Scottish Integration After Jynna was gravely injured in a long-standing battle with Combine forces, a stolen shipment of Cyprean medication was used on her, containing nanomachine-based fluids inside. Unbeknownst to them however, the nanomachines were similar enough to Vaikne's original nanomachines that she was able to have parts of her consciousness carried over, of which they only re-activated when introduced to Jynna's DNA. She resided in Jynna's right arm terminal for a while, even coming to a synergy with her so intense that they could "fuse" and compliment each other's abilities. (See Jynna's page for details) Retrieval and Rebuild On an agreement, Espiokre returned Vaikne's heavily dissected body to the B-Team. Near past the point of being reasonably rebuilt into its original form, Vaikne requested to have a new body, being inspired by [[Nykadeos|'Nykadeos']]'' form. With his (albeit governed by 'Dragon) permission, Jynna built Vaikne a new quadrupedal body. The definite "upside" to all this was the recorded intel brought back after her time spent on Europa. Pictures and video evidence of terrifying experiments were taken, including tearing apart organic, artificial, and original Rahkshi alike. Technology (Pre-Rebuild) Nanobot forms Vaikne has the incredible ability to transform her bodily structure-or, her "frame"- and even create new weapons from seemingly nothing with the help of highly advanced nanobots that live in her body in extremely high numbers. Since her rebuild, it is unknown if she can access new forms with her new body. Battle Frame The first form she unlocks and the only currently known is her Battle Frame, discarding all Recon specifications and being intended for heavy fighting only. In this form she gains large energy arm blades, a massive mega-launcher energy cannon that can also be swung as a blunt weapon, and a rapid fire plasma arm cannon. In terms of mobility she also gains limited flight while sacrificing ground agility. Her armor is also three times as thick, capable of withstanding direct rocket hits. The form has a limited activation time, or else she is threatened with straight up dying from a complete energy drain. This form was unlocked during her first battle very soon after being re-activated, triggered by the immense threat and pressure of a Cerif attacking the group who rescued her. Gallery VaikneDissected.png Category:Characters